Jedi Samurai: Jedi Training
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: RanmaStar Wars Crossover. In Chapter Three Anakin Builds his Saber, We also learn a little more of Ranko's past. And In Chapter Four it leads up to Attack of the clones. this Story is complete. On to ATTACK OF THE CLONES. Coming, I just have I finish my n
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Jedi Samurai

Jedi Training.

A/N: Do except too mush from this okay? This is gonna be a one shot with Anakin's training as well as Obi-wons'

The Jedi Samurai are not that much defiant from the knights the only thing that is, is that the training is harder, and the skills are more advance.

I Believe that they said that it was ten years between Ep.1 and Ep.2 So you can say that this is Ep.1.5 Oh well.

Anyways Anakin and Obi-won well go though martial arts training as well.

Standard Disclaimer applies So Im not making any money off these characters.

Jedi Samurai: Jedi Training

**Chapter One**: Here's Ranma Once more

Shortly after the battle of Naboo, Jedi Master Ranma Saotome, Jedi Knight Obi-won Kenobi, and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, are on their way to Ranmas home planet of Terra for Anakin's and Obi-won's training. Unknown to them Ranma has mix feelings about the training.

The Small craft landed at the Space port out side a city call Nerima. It was a strange small city outside a bigger city called Tokyo. When they exit the ramp a young woman about the same age as Ranma walked up to them. "Big brother your home and you bought friends." She said with an energetic voice. The young woman has red long hair tied in a pony tail. Her blue eyes shine when Ranma walked up to her and gave her a hug. "My, my your popular with the girls."

Obi-won said as he walked up to Ranma with Anakin.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Obi-won Kenobi, meet my sister Ranko Saotome. Ranko, meet Obi-won Kenobi

and our Padawan Anakin Skywalker." Ranma said to his sister. "Our? Ranma I thought Jedi can only have one master each." Ranko asked. "Well normally yes but seeing as how we both promised a Friend we would train him Master Yoda agreed that he might do better with two masters." Ranko looked at him. "But you already have more students then most." Ranko said as they started to walk away. Obi-won and Anakin followed.

"Oh that's right. You two need some clothing." Ranma had to laugh at the looks Obi-won and Anakin gave Ranma.

"See standard training clothing are heavier then the Jedi clothing and your getting looks from the people. So we'll get you some standard Terra clothing." After awhile of walking they came upon a old style looking house it looked small but once inside they clearly saw that it was bigger then it looked. "Wow. How old is this house?" Anakin asked.

"Its been in my family for generation." An older looking man, with brown hair, wearing a brown looking uniform that reminded Obi-won of jedi clothing. "Excuse me sure but are you one of the Jedi that are station here?" Obi-won asked.

"No young man, My name is Soun Tendo, and this is my house. Ranma more students?" Soun asked looking at his son-in-law. "Yes. But the small one has another teacher. Obi-won here is a Jedi Knight."

Obi-won bowed. "A Pleasure to meet you." Soun bowed back. "The Same, its an honor to meet a Jedi Knight."

Ranma placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "And this is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin bowed to the older man.

Soun nodded. "I only have a few rules. One Please help around the house when asked and two, Please don't destroy it."

They both nodded, and then Soun looked at Ranma. "Nabiki been looking for you its about Kasumi." Soun saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'll see her right away. Guys Akane will show you to your room Since we're Limited you two will have to share one." With that Ranma left his students.

Ranma ran up stairs and knocked on a door.

"Come in Ranma." A voice said. As Ranma walked in he saw a brown haired woman wearing shorts and a tank top, "You wanted to see me, Nabiki?" Nabiki smiled at her brother-in-law. "Yeah you know what tomorrow is right?"

She asked. "How can I forget Nabiki? Five year ago from tomorrow is when Kasumi and I was married." Ranma said.

"At least I was able to get revenge." Nabiki eyes widen. "Does that mean you..."

"I killed Uyko." A big surprise there. Ranma and Uyko was childhood friends, but then again Uyko did kill Kasumi without mercy. Not only Kasumi but their unborn child as well. "Do you think she can rest in peace now that her killer is dead?" Nabiki asked. "I hope so. Nabiki I hope so."

Down Stairs Ranko was talking with Obi-won and Anakin, she learned a lot from them about there past she even found out that Obi-won once left the order for something bigger a love life.

(A/n: Hey Im Sorry Im not sure if that the reason why Obi-won left for a short time or not tell me in a review and I'll rewrite this small part.) Ranko smiled at Obi-won. "I would have like to have meet Qui-gon, I heard stories about him and his Padawan learner." Ranko said.

Just then the front door slammed open and in walked a young woman with short blueish hair and brown eyes and a mad look on her face. "Father Did you tell Ryoga that he can't marry me?" She asked ignoring the looks from their guess.

"Yes, Akane understand he is always getting lost." Akane throw her school bag at her father hitting him in the head.

"Akane understand, I was only looking out for you. Besides Ranma's back, and you should full fill family honor and..." Soun never got the chance to finish seeing as how Akane smiled at him. " Did you say Ranma is back?" She asked and Soun smiled and ran up stairs.

"Umm what just happen?" Anakin asked. Ranko was laughing. "It's a long story Anakin."

Ranma crashed into the ground and something slammed into his back. "Ranma, your back, any news on your search for uyko?" Ranma smiled. "Yes Akane, and I got her. She's dead." Akane got off him. "Thank you Ranma, that means a lot to me." Ranma looked at her. "I did promise." Akane looked at her feet. "The wedding was called off again."

Akane said looking sad. "Im Sorry to hear that. But Ryoga is gonna be needed I have two student that I should work with after tomorrow."

Akane sighed. "More students? Ranma really you just got back I mean how imported are these guys?"

Ranma looked at Akane. "One is the chosen one and the other is destine to be a great warrior." Nabiki smiled.

"Are they hear with you? Well still need help around the house." Ranma smiled. " yeah Akane can you show them to the guess room?" He asked his sister-in-law.

"Sure, as long as there not perverts." Ranma smiled something never changed.

Back downstairs Obi-won and Anakin stood up as Akane came down.

"Sorry about that, if you will grabs your things I'll show you to the guest room." She said with a smile on her face.

When they grabbed there things Akane led them outside and to a small guest house not far from a another building.

"This is the guest house. Its small for two people like you. Seeing as how Ranma students pass their training along time ago I cant see why you shouldn't be able to use this. Meal times are always the same. So please relax and Either Ranko, Nibiki or myself will come get you. Training start the day after tomorrow." With a bow Akane left. Anakin looked at Obi-won.

"Master Obi-won how long do you think we will be training?" Obi-won looked at the young man. "Im not sure Anakin. A few years maybe more." He answered. "More like ten. Well ten for Anakin five for you Master Kenobi. "Ranma said as he walked in. "Sorry about this but all my stuff for Train is on this planet, plus its rich with life and the force."

Ranma said as he sat down. "Anakin, the life of a Jedi is hard. You can't fall in love and even if you do it must be a well kept secret life. For if your enemies ever found out about them their lives will be endanger. Do you understand?" Ranma asked.

"Yes master Saotome. I Understand." Anakin said, thinking about Queen Padme.

"Obi-won you understand that training as a Jedi Samurai will not be easy you must unlearn what you have learn and then relearn what you know." Ranma said. "Must of my student were Jedi Knights they wanted to do more, Being a Jedi Samurai is just like a Knight To Serve and protect. To trust those that are not trust worthily and to hold honor above all else."

Obi-won nodded. " Yes Master Saotome." Ranma stood up. "Then we start the first thing the day after tomorrow. With that Ranma bowed to the two and left. A moment later Ranko knocked on the guess house door, carrying several pairs of clothing. Obi-won answered the door. "Ranma told me that you would need a change of clothing. He thought the some of his might work out for the both of you." She said with a blush.

"Thank you, Ranko. Please Tell me why we would need to change?" Ranko smiled at him, she been asked this before.

"You see Terra is a simple planet, we really like to stay away from all the High tech stuff, and that's why we have simple clothing as well. Anyways Dinner will be ready soon." Then she left. Obi-won looked at Anakin. Who just shrugged his shoulders.

After a while Obi-won and Anakin Made their way to the dinning room. Obi-won was wearing a red chiness Silk shirt and black jeans and chiness slippers, while Anakin wore a long blueish chiness silk shirt with a dragon on it going around the body and his right arm, Black chiness pants and also wearing black slippers.

"Nice looks guys. Have a seat its not the best meal in the galaxy but we can still eat it." that earned him a glare from Akane. Akane was once known as the worst cook in Nerima, but over time and a little help from her sister Kasumi Akane became a better cook not as good as her sister but she was better then what she was.

The trainees looked at their sensei, then they joined the small group. Both Anakin and Obi-won looked at Ranma and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Brother, Mama is coming for a visit soon at least look happy okay?" Ranko said. Ranma looked at her. "Mama is coming? But I thought she was on a mission for the Jedi?" Ranma and Rankos' mother Nodoka Saotome was also a high member of the Jedi. A master in her own right, her padawan Xian Pu was one of Ranma's friends.

"She was already heading back, Xian Pu was happy that she will gets to see you again." Soun Stated.

"I hope she doesn't plan on thinking Im not gonna go back to the way things where Mr. Tendo." Ranma said. Soun nodded he knew full well why. "Ranma she would have want you to move on." Nabiki said. "I can't move on Nabs. I loved Kasumi with all my heart. Besides I don't have time to look for someone new. I have two knew padawan learners" Ranma said finishing up his meal.

Akane looked at Anakin. "Umm isn't he a little young to under go your training Ranma?" She asked the pigtail Jedi.

Anakin looked at Ranma. "What does Akane Mean Master Saotome?" The Young trainee asked. Ranma sighted. "Anakin, she means my sons training is harder and tougher then the basic Jedi training. You will be pushed to your limit, get hurt and then when you think you'll die, you'll be pushed even more. Then there's a risk that you may turn."

A New voice said. Everyone turned to look at a elderly looking woman with red hair, Obi-won stood up right away and bowed to her. "Ah, and this young man must be Obi-won."

Ranma Smiled. "Yes mother, this is Jedi Master Obi-won Kenobi and padawan learner Anakin Skywalker." Anakin followed Obi-won example and bowed to the aging Jedi master. "I Welcome you to Terra. I am Nodoka Soatome, and this is my padawan learner Xian Pu." at the call of her name a young woman with lavender color hair stepped foreword and bowed to both of them. "It's an honor to finally meet the famous hero of Naboo." Anakin Blushed. "Aw it was nothing really I umm kind of missed when I the firing torpedoes."

Ranma Smiled. :In other words his goofed saved to planet and thousand of lives." Anakin looked down. "Child what is the matter?" Nodoka asked Anakin. "I miss my mother Master Saotome." Nodoka looked at Ranma. " I never did like it when they took children away." Said the eldest Saotome. "Its not like that mother, you see Anakin was a slave." Then Ranma began telling the tell of what happen from what Anakin and Qui-gon Jinn had told him and Obi-won.

"Child, if you ever need a mother Im always here. But Tell me Ranma, why are you training someone so young?"

Ranma looked at his mother.

"It was a request from a dieing friend." Was all that Ranma said. "I am to train the boy as well Lady Saotome. Together we can teach him a lot about the living force and about being a Jedi. Which if im not mistaken is one of your dreams is it not Anakin?" Obi-won said. Anakin smiled. "It sure is master Obi-won." Ranma smiled at the youth. But come two days Anakin and Obi-won well learn what it means to be a specially trained Jedi.

The Sun raised was a call to wake everyone up. And as promised Obi-won and Anakin helped as much as they could around the Tendo home. Ranko and Akane also went to school at a local collage not to far from where they lived. Mrs. Saotome left early to get some food knowing her son Ranma was gonna be hungry, while training not only Obi-won and Anakin but himself as well.

Its hard to believe that just five years past Ranma was married to a beautiful woman. Kasumi was a gentle person with a caring heart, just two months after Ranma made his choice He and Kasumi was wed. soon after Kasumi announced that she and Ranma would be having a child. But fate decided something else that day as well. See Ranma was already training a few of the Jedi to better themselfs so to speak, most was just learning about the force while others where to old to being standard training, and that is were Ranma came in.

Nodoka remember the day all to well. Seeing as how her son almost turned to the dark side.

**Chapter Two**: A Tail from the Dark Side.

Uyko couldn't believe it when she heard the news. Ranma finally chosen a fiancé. She was sure it would be her. So she closed up shop early that evening seeing as how Ranma had called a meeting. After bathing and putting on make up and a nice blue sun dress and brushing her hair she made her way to the Tendo Dojo, how it seems that it was also a place where a warrior group called Jedi was being trained. Who ever thought that Ranma was a Jedi.

'_Why be surprised he was good at learning being the best martial artist and all.' _She thought. Her shock after fining out that the Jedi was a the guardians of peace though out the galaxy was a shocker in its self but Ranma had also told Uyko that she had a gift of being a Jedi herself.

When Uyko got to the Dojo Nabiki Told her to go state to the Dojo where Ranma will make an announcement of his choice. Uyko was so sure that it would be her, After all she was the cute fiancé, and she can cook well too. Unlike the others who tried to use magic and trickery she used her beauty, and not once had she hit Ranma for no reason.

'_Its me I just know it me. We'll have a happy life together and as far away from here so Ranma can have a quiet live.'_

Uyko thought.

Akane Sat Next to her not looking happy at all, her arms was cross and she had a sour look on her face, Next sat Xian Pu. Others followed one by one they sat as requested.

Outside the Dojo.

Ranma was waiting with Kasumi. Over the last two years she was kind to him, never once did she black mail him in anyways shape or form. Her smile brightens his day. Yes it was Kasumi who she had chosen, and she excepted with a kiss, they been dating a year now and it was time to tell everyone.

As Ranma took Kasumi hand they made there way in.

Ranma and Kasumi who held his hand to help comfort him Ranma begin to speak. " I have made up my mind. Xian Pu, Uyko Im Sorry I have chosen Kasumi." Uyko Stood up. "NO, YOU BE LONG TO ME SAOTOME." Uyko yelled out. Ranma looked at her in shock. "Im Sorry Uyko but I don't love you like you wanted me to, maybe in other life, but not in this life. Xian Pu, as you know Im not a amazon, there for you claim is also closed. Kasumi and I will be married and if any of you dear try to stop us. I will start a blood fueled in which the likes you will never see."

With that said Ranma turned to Kasumi, he saw the smile in her eyes. Then Ranma got down on one knee holding Kasumi's hand.

"Kasumi, from the first day I meet you I was in love with you. You helped me understand that I have a choice im my life, When I became a Jedi Master, you understood the duties I was expected. Kasumi well you do me the honors of being my wife?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, my Ranma of course." Smiling Kasumi held out her hand for him, Ranma Placed a ring on Kasumi's finger and Smiled. Uyko stood Up and grabbed her battle spatula, without warning she ran at Kasumi ready to kill her, Before she was able to hit her though a loud hum sounded the room and a swing later the head of the warrior landed near the owners head.

The tip of the lightsaber was pointed at Uyko's neck. The own of the Jedi weapon belong to none other then Nodoka Saotome. "My Son has made his choice. You are to leave." The Saotome Jedi Master said.

"Yes Uyko you caused enough problems. Im Surprise that Ranma hasn't turn to the dark side seeing as how You, the Kunos, and everyone else with the craziness that you put on him." Xian Pu said. She two had her lightsaber ready, incase her master needed her help.

"Be that way. But be warn Saotome I Will claim what is mine." She said before leaving. Ranma looked at her Kasumi was behind him holding on to his shirt. "I can see why you dismissed her from the order son." Ranma nodded. "To much anger and greed. I am worried though. Did you ever find that Warrior that killed those Knights?" Sadly his mom shook her head. "His tail went cold."

The rest of the day was uneventful.

It was nearly four months now. Ranma and Kasumi setting up the Dojo for the new Jedi Samurai training ground. Ranma used his powers to help rebuild the Tendo home so that his Mother Xian Pu and Ranko can move in. They kept the same style just bigger a few rooms was add as well as a nursery. Mrs. Saotome was on cloud nine ready to spoil the baby even before the baby's birth. Ranma had to smile. Who knew that they would get pregnant so early in the new married life.

It would be months before the new arrivals of the new Jedi Samurai. Ranma was hope he was ready he was after all only 17 years old, but then again who would have thought that he would marry at 17. Shaking his head and jumping out of the way of a punch was Ryoga. "Hey man how it going?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma Saotome, Prepare to die." and attacked him. " And No using the force this time." Ranma smiled something never changed. Then he jumps out of the way of another punch this one was thrown By Moouse (?)

Ranma just smiled. " Come on Master Jedi surely you can beat the both of us." The Amazon said.

While Ranma was battling or rather Sparing Ranma was too busy to see someone sneak in the house and before Ranma knew what happen. "RANMA!" Ranma Stopped what he was doing, " Kasumi!" Ranma ran as fast as he could to his wife only to find her beaten and bleeding. "Oh God Kasumi." Kneeling at her side he reached for her. "Ksumi hold on , Mousse (?) Go get Doctor Tofu he should be at his client. Ryoga Please try to found out who did this, they shouldn't be too far."

"Ranma are you sure?" Ryoga asked. "YES, please Ka-Chan hold on please." Ranma had tears in his eyes. Kasumi weakly placed her hand on Ranma cheek. "Ran, it was Uyko. She was surrounded by the dark side." Kasumi reached up. "I love you Ranma, Thank you for loving me in return." With that Kasumi Tendo Saotome Took her last breath and died in her husband arms. "Kasumi No Don't die, I love you come back to me No KASUMI!"

Present.

Nodoka and Ranko came just in time to help Ranma with his grief. They was both there. Dr. Tofu came a little too late It was later announced that the baby was also dead. Later a letter arrived that Ranma married Uyko or more family members where to be killed. Nodoka never saw her son so mad. He was close to falling to the dark side. "May I Help you Master?" Xian Pu Said with a smile. Ever seen her great grandmothers death she had looked up to Ranma and Ranko mother. Nodoka smiled. Soon Xian Pu would become a Jedi, this sadden her some, she too had thought of Xian Pu as a daughter. "Yes please. You know how hunger Ranma can get." Nodoka said.

In the dojo Ranma and Ranko was facing each other in a medicative state. But before they knew it they each attacked each other with punches and kicks. Ranma blocked as Ranko kicked to them this was a dance. And they enjoyed it very much. Soon the more advance moves was thrown still either one getting the upper hand then they stopped turn and bought out there hands. Then they strike with kendo swords. Each stirk was powerful as the last, Still they fought on.

Ranma blocked while Ranko was striking at her brother in a claiming manners. The Sibling were good in the eyes of a young boy, and a new Jedi knight. There was no anger no nothing coming form the two, only skills. Ranma was fight in the style that he was taught by Master Windu. While Ranko fought with her mothers style. It was hard to believe that Ranko trained as a Jedi but never decided to go career with it. Still Ranko helped her brother with students and even once in awhile helped her mother on missions.

Obi-won didn't believe Ranko wasn't a active member as she calmed to be. They didn't know how long it was until the two decided to end the sparing match but when they did they had a smile on their face. "Your getting better Ranko."

Her brother said. "Jerk. Im just as good as your are." Ranko said back while sticking out her tongue.

Obi-won Smiled. "While Master Ranma cant you teach me to fight like that?" Anakin said.

"All in do time Anakin." Ranma said.

Ranko smiled at Anakin. "Yeah just relax, we'll start you out with mediation exercises first. And then built from there."

The red haired young woman said. "Obi-won I'll retrain you soon while Ranko here will train Anakin, then I'll well train you both." Obi-won nodded.

After that Ranma Ranko and the two soon to be Jedi Samurai went into the Dojo.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars: Jedi Samurai

Jedi Training.

By Kidan Yoshilda ( A.K.A. Blackwolf)

Standard disclaimer applies for all characters. I just wished they were mine so I can be rich.

A/N: There will be nothing in this story that's dates to the book series called Jedi Quest this is just pure Ranma and Star wars AU. Anakin is being trained by Both Ranma and Obi-wan Kenobi are Anakin master but only one well live to be at the end and the start of Ep four. And I can tell you its not Ranma.

Anyways This story came to me on a note. It was right after I saw the last ep. ( that being ep 3)

and the Idea won't live me alone. Don't you hate when that happens?

Anyways Here's chapter 3 and 4. With four leading up to Attack of the Clones. Which should be up sometime in the near future. Oh yeah one more thing and this is kind of a vote. Should I do the complete saga or just stop where three ends? Oh on a side note Ranko story will be told. Well enough talk out of me Im sure your dying to read. May the Force be with You.

Chapter Three: The Test of time.

Five years later.

He got up like he always does. Slips on his gi and head to the dojo there he would sit and mediate on the days studies. Then he would go into a steady kata he learned his first day here. '_Soon I can build my lightsaber.' _He thought, he stayed calm at all times. Who knew that he could go though the basics of the samurai art so fast. He called it that because the lessons he learned in the local school he was in as part of his training.

'_Why do I need school if Im going to be a Jedi anyways?'_ Anakin thought as he finished the last rounds of his kata before getting a kendo sword off the wall. Then he would go into a sword kata next. Before he started Anakin ran his hand though his sort hair. As costume for all Jedi trainees he had a ponytail in the back and a long bread over on his right side. He found it easy to work around.

'_Master Saotome was sure surprised at how fast I learned martial arts. I'm almost at his level when he first came here. Then master Obi-wan was even more surprised at the basic training for a jedi was easily mastered.' _The young Padawan thought. Using the force He went into stage three of his morning work out, he used another kendo stick and practice on using two swords at once. '_I feel like I'm in control of the force, just like Master Qui-gon told me.'_ Anakin stopped with that thought. Was it true? Was he destine to between balance back to the force? '_ only time well tell I suppose.' _Anakin thought.

Ranma smiled at the young man as he went though his kata like it was second nature to him. It was the truth, he was a fast learner. The three of them became fast friends, in a way Anakin looked at Obi-wan like a brother. "Ranma you got a call from Master Yoda." Akane called out.

'_That's odd.' _Ranma thought. Ranma went to the hologram camlik device that was put in sometime ago. '_Oh that right time for my yearly update on the two trainees.' _Ranma thought.

"Yes Master Yoda?" Ranma asked.

Jedi Master Yoda smiled back. The aged master was small and green, if you look closely enough you can see the wisdom of ages in his aging eyes. "Greetings Master Saotome. Good news I have." Ranma looked puzzled for a second. "Xian Pu passed her test she did." Ranma smiled, it was good news indeed, still Ranma had to bit back a laughter, after all these years the why Yoda talked was still funny to the young Jedi.

"That's more then good news Master Yoda. Have she decided on join the Samurai Order or when she remain a Knight?" Ranma asked this of everyone who became a Jedi, some choose to be trained more for the elite Jedi and others liked the way things where. "Sadly no, Wish to remain a Knight she does." Master Yoda said back. Ranma nodded at this. "Still it was good news to know that Xian became a jedi Mother most be proud of her." The Aged master nodded.

"How goes the training of young Skywalker?" Ranma was ready for this. "He training with me is almost complete, Still I feel that he could learn more so he was enrolled at the local school as a way to educate as well as to test his emotions. So far he's passing all his studies. Master Obi-wan is thinking his ready for built his lightsaber." Ranma reported.

"Strange way you teach younglings Master Ranma." Yoda smiled. "But so great skills your Samurai do. Luck I wish for you in the up coming months." Ranma Bowed to the aged Master before the message was done. "So Xian is a Jedi Now?" Ranko asked as she came down stairs.

"Yeah, but she wants to remain a Knight." Ranma told his sister. "Is everything ready for Anakins next test?"

Ranko nodded. "Are you sure about this, he is still young." Ranma knew ranko cared for both Anakin and Obi-wan, almost to a point were Ranko feel in love with a certain knight. Ranma just smiled. "He's ready. As to up Obi-wans' training its starts the day after tomorrow after Anakins builds his saber." Ranko smiled. "I have several crystals ready for him to choice from. " Ranko said.

After his morning work out Anakin headed to the furo for his morning soak. He was briefly stopped by Ranma just to tell him that he was going to go ahead and permission Anakin to build his Lightsaber. The Smile on Anakins' face could light a room.

After about ten minutes for the furo Anakin quickly dressed in his school uniform and headed down stairs. Ranko was just setting the table for breakfast when she saw Anakin coming down.

" I take it you heard the news?" She asked. "Yes I can't believe it do you really think I'm ready Sensi Ranko?" The young Jedi asked. Ranko smiled. "Yes I do we all think your ready to build it."

Anakin looked at Ranko. "Sensi, why did you give up being a Jedi?" Ranko had a sad look on her face. "Anakin I'm not ready to answer that just yet. Maybe some other time." Anakin nodded his head. "I under stand Sensi, when your ready." Ranko smiled.

Anakin walked on the chain link fence as was a part of his training in balance. He walked with hand hands in his pocket he was a little worried about his sensi. The had a close brother/sister relationship, it helped to get through the pain of being away from his mother. She was there when he needed her, but for some reason she hide her feeling from others. Why he couldn't understand.

He was cut off from his thoughts when his school came into view. Anakin smiled.

Back at the Tendo dojo Obi-wan and Ranko faced each other, kendo sticks at the ready. A Yell of Begin was heard and the two strike at each other at almost lighting fast speed. Both was good Obi-wan knew he was better the his was five years ago.

When Ranma said he had to learn all over again, he knew Ranma wasn't lying. Even though some of the martial arts training was weird. Who knew that washing and waxing cars, sand the floors around the dojo, painting both the fence and the house was training? Then there was strange training as well as balance training, there was times when Obi-wan wanted to kill his master.

Then he was reminded strongly not to lose his anger.

Obi-wan focus more on the here and now like Master Qui-gon taught him. Blocking Rankos thrust and then swinging his kendo sword up in a vertical slash which was blocked. Either was getting the upper hand now. Their sparing was now like a dance each one swinging the wooden swords each one trying to get the upper hand.

It was a long time before they stopped, this was more fun then they first thought it would be! The couple laughed and joked together as they sparred, secretly watching for a weakness to be exposed. But their careful watching betrayed them. They fought most of the day, and it was only by accident that Obi-wan won. Ranko wasn't paying attention to her feet and tripped over a loose floor board. It resulted in the classic 'crash into another person move.'

Which in turn caused Obi-wan to fall on his back. They stayed that way for awhile near, Obi-wan arms wrapped around Ranko small frame. "Sorry, I knew we should have gotten that fixed before we sparred." Ranko said after a minute. She got up and walked to the door. "You win" was all she said before leaving a confused Jedi knight.

She sighed as she walked the streets of Nerima, why was she feeling this way? She knew why though, know one was superpose to be alone in the world. Even a Jedi Knight can fall in love.

'_But Im not a Jedi anymore_.' Ranko thought. Sure she train Jedi Knight to be something more

but it was hard. She looked after Anakin like a older sister to a brother, no matter what. But now, now was bad. '_Why him? Why?'_ Ranko was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the grave in front of her. Blinking out of her thoughts she looked at the grave stone. She smiled, even though the person wasn't well known for his smarts he was a good person...Somewhat.

"Help me father, you're my only hope." Ranko said.

Tendo Dojo.

"I don't know about this Master Saotome, He is still age." Ranma looked at Obi-wan.

"We, were already in agreement Obi-wan. He has master the sword skills we both taught him. I think he ready to build it." 'It' was being Anakin's lightsaber. Everything was set out and ready.

An lineament of crystal laid in wait for the boy to choice form.

"What about you? Want a second as back up?" It was something he asked of all the students that he trained. "I'll pass on the thought Master Saotome." Obi-wan said. " I just hope he doesn't get the Idea of building a double bladed saber." Ranma raised an eyebrow at the thought.

" he is pretty good isn't he?" Ranma asked. Obi-wan nodded. "Yes. I am glade you where there to help me train him."

Ranma nodded. "We did promise. But he has much to learn still. The one good thing is that in a few more years we won't have anything more to train him with." Ranma words hit home. It was true Anakin was a fast learner like Ranma was. It was decided that Anakin no matter what will become a Jedi at the age of 21. If they can stretch it that long if not then Anakin will become a Jedi at the age of 19. Regardless Anakin will be a Jedi.

Elsewhere.

Nodoka Saotome find herself crying. She was glade her student became a Jedi but was sad to see her go. Xian Pu Wong ( A/N: Okay I know Xian Pu doesn't really have a last name. But she's not a amazon in this fic.) Was more then her padawan, she was a friend who helped her to understand her son better. Told be told. When Genma left to train Ranma in martial arts he made a promise that would make her son Ranma into a man among men.

That never worked out seeing as how Ranma became force sensitive. Then there was the arrival of Master Jedi Mace Windu. He saw the talent in young Ranma. Nodoka Knew what was going to happen next. At seven years old Ranma was tested. And past. Now with the appearance of young Skywalker, it was unsure of which one was the chosen one.

Was it possible that there maybe two chosen ones? Anakin skills are just like Ranma. The only different was their up bringing. While Ranma led somewhat a normal life, Anakin led a young life as a slave yet he was selfless enough to care for others. Like her son Ranma and was growing into a fine young man. Ranko seems to be helping with that.

Ranko. Nodoka sighed. Her daughter was entirely different. She was a powerful jedi until her father died. It wasn't her fault that Genma was killed by that sith warrior. Genma wasn't a Jedi but he was a great marksmen when it can to blaster fire.

Shortly after his death Ranko couldn't handle being a jedi. She left. Forever shutting off her lightsaber.

Now there was the new and equally powerful Jedi Samurai. unlike the jedi knights the jedi samurai

are more skilled in arm to arm combat and well as enhance sword kills, but one thing was ever more different from the two. Emotions are not a liability, were the knight had to force their emotion away and obey a rule of no attachment, Ranma train his students to let go with out the lost of emotions. Ranma also teaches that Anger and hate are not allies but an enemy. This is what makes the jedi samurai more then a match for the knights.

Those that become samurai are less likely to turn. Why? No one really knows. One thing for sure though, the old jedi masters were wrong about emotions being the enemy. Is it possible that what the sith found out all though years ago? Only they use hate, fear and suffering as their fuel.

Nodoka shook her head, it couldn't be. With a Heavy sigh Nodoka sent out for her home planet of Terra.

School was out and Anakin hurried back to the dojo. Jumping on the fence and running on top

of it and using the powers of the force to enhance his speed he made it back in record time. He already decided on the type of saber he liked. Since Anakin liked the staff and was really good at it he decided to make the same type as Master Ranma. The double bladed Lightsaber. Blue blade of course.

"I'm Home!." Anakin called out.

"Hey Ani, Welcome home." Akane called back. "Ranma and Ryoga are sparing at the moment and Obi-wan is talking with Ranko." She told the Young Jedi.

"Really, Hopeful they are talking about their feeling for each other." Anakin said back.

It was no secret that Ranko and Obi-wan liked each other. Anakin hurried to the dojo just as Ranma and Ryoga was finishing there sparring match which of course having Ryoga end up in the koi pond. "Damn you Ranma you used the force again didn't you?" Ryoga yelled back.

"You wish fang face." Ranma said back. Anakin smiled at the two. "Hey nice match Master Ranma." Anakin yelled out.

"Hello Ani." Ryoga greeted. Anakin helped Ryoga out of the pond and Akane handed him a towel. "Well, looks like the gang is getting together later to give Xian a party for being come a Jedi." Ryoga told Anakin.

"That's great Ryoga when is she coming?" The young learner asked. Ranma looked at Anakin.

"Sometime tomorrow. So ready to built your saber?" Ranma asked leading the teen to the work bench. "Sure am Master Ranma."

Ranma set Anakin down. " Now remember what was told. What you build will become a put of you. You must be sure that the Lightsaber you build, will be right for you, for you'll have it until it breaks, or if you are killed." Ranma reminded his young student. With though words everyone left Anakin alone to build his weapon or weapons as the case maybe.

As he was left alone Anakin really thought this through, even all though out the school day he thought about it. The hilts needed to be able to connect at the ends, this will make it easier to be able to use two lightsabers instead of one, it also a good idea to make the blade a little longer As well. The Idea is to be ready fast so a quick twist of both hilt interlock and two becomes one.

Also there was the length factor as well, just one mistake could cost you your life. Again Anakin made a change in design of the hilt making it a little bigger then normal. Using caution before fitting the crystal in the camber of the hilt Anakin tested the hilt to see it if felt right. It did. It felt better then the practice sabers he used to work with. Once more before the crystal he worked on the other hilt of his saber. After a quick test he then started working on the crystal.

Once the crystals was in place Anakin used the force to check the activated blades hilts. Sensing no danger, Anakin double bladed Lightsaber was ready for testing.

"Oh dear, Why do I have a feeling Im going to regret this?" Anakin heard Obi-wan.

Ranma smiled. "Good job, Anakin. You did everything just right."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Master Ranma, Master Obi-wan. It was your training that told me to use caution when building a lightsaber. I choose the Double bladed Lightsaber not because it's a cool weapon but because two sabers are better then one. It proven it your training Masters."

Anakin Said with a smile.

"Obi-wan I believe he is ready to learn how to fly."

Obi-wan eyes widen. "Oh no count me out." The Knight said. Ranma smiled. " Don't worry, your not teaching him I am and I got just the Idea too."

The Idea was that Anakin lean everything there is about flying. From bi plans to the SR-71 black bird. And that was just on Terra. He learned how to drive speeders, star fighter and everything else Ranma could think of. In the end Anakin was an ace at flight.

Chapter Four: Prologue of an Attack.

Four years Later.

He was having trouble sleeping at night. The Nightmares wouldn't leave him alone. Way, why was he having these dreams? Was they visions of things to come? Or were they in fact just dreams?

Anakin wasn't sure. Lately the nineteen year old padawan learner would wake up screaming his mothers name. Anakin sat up after another dream/vision of his mother in pain. After awhile he headed for the dojo to mediate on the dream. It would help him to calm down and to think.

Should he asked his masters on this? Was he even allowed to see his mother after all these years?

He wasn't sure. One thing for sure those. Something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Inside the House.

Ranma was reading the reports he has just gotten from Both Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"So he leading these separatist?" Ranma asked about a former Jedi. Yoda nodded his green head.

"A danger he could be, use caution you and you learners must." Yoda said.

"Right. Do you think he'll head here?" Yoda shock his head. "No, a pattern has he, not sure though what it is yet." Yoda said. Ranma nodded. Something was up Just as he was about to say something he turned his head to the dojo.

"Matter something is Master Saotome?" Yoda asked. "Something wrong with Anakin. Obi-wan and I both sense it." Yoda nodded. "Code I wished you obey, danger emotions are."

Ranma Smiled. "Master Yoda we been though this, How many of my Students turned?"

Yoda looked at Ranma. "One. You point taken it is."

Ranma nodded. "I think it maybe his mother. He often hides his thoughts. He is still young."

Ranma said. "I still wish to take him to Tatooine. To test his control of course."

Yoda looked thoughtful at this. "In time can you, but need here you and your students are."

Ranma nodded.

"Do you really think it will come to war if this bill is passed?" Ranma had to ask for some reason Jedi was being killed, hince the reason for the call back. Ranma didn't like this, but if he was asking to be called back it couldn't be good. Was the Sith behind this just like the attack on Naboo nine years ago?

And How well Anakin be able to handle Padme? This was dangerous. Anakin was ready to become a jedi but if he fails Ranma's tests things could go wrong. Then there was Obi-wan as well. He knew Obi-wan was ready for his tests. But he would have to hold back on them if it came to war.

"Know I do not. Time tell it will. Come will you?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes I don't have a choice, I will tell Obi-wan and Anakin to get ready to leave."

Ranma thought for a second. "Master, I am being my Sister Ranko with me."

The Master eyes showed concern. "Sure are you? Left she did."

Ranma nodded. "She helped me train Anakin. I think she as welcome back as any."

"Decide the council will, Reissue she maybe." Ranma nodded. "That's all I ask master."

With that the hologram shut down. Ranma heard foot steps from behind him when he turn he saw Ranko wearing her Jedi robs. "Are you sure sister?"

Ranko smiled. "Yes brother, I...I wish to be close to Obi-wan." that was understandable, seeing as how the two of them been together for the last four years.

"I understand. At least your not out of practice." Ranma said to his sister.

Ranko nodded. " you and your stubbornest, brother." Ranko smiled, even after she left the order Ranma saw fit to keep up her training. Like Ranma she was good.

Ranma also took her on missions as well without the council knowledge. The last four years was fun for the four of them. Anakin joked that they where like a family. In truth they where, watching each others back on missions that was too hard for just a jedi and their padawan.

Ranma took a closer look at Ranko. "Why is your hair in the style of a padawan?" Ranma asked.

Ranko looked at her brother. "They maybe have to issue me as one until I can retake the trails again." was his sisters answer. "I see. Then I will make it clear that you will be my padawan along with Anakin."

Later that day Ranma got a message for the council stating that Ranma was to retrain ranko as a padawan learner a long with Obi-wan and Anakin. The council thought it was best to keep the team together, Master Windu made a comment that they knew Ranko was on missions with them and that they knew Ranma better then what he told them. In other words it was a test to see how a Padawan could handle two masters or a Master handling two Padawans. They past.

Soon they was at the port with a Transport to take them back to Coruscant.

The city planet of the Galactic Senate. Home of the Jedi temple. The four Jedi looks at the up coming planet. "I got a bad feeling about this." Ranma Said as the Ship docked in the Hanger bay of the Temple. What they didn't expect when they walked down the ramp was several Jedi running about.

"Hey what's going on?" Anakin asked. A deck hand stopped and bowed to the four Jedi.

"Senator Amidala, space cruiser was just bombed." The crew hand said. Anakin looked at the young man.

"Senator Amidala? As in Padme Amidala?" The young learner asked.

"Yes Sure, the Jedi have been asked to look for the person, But we was told to tell you to wait for master Yoda and Master Windu." The four nodded.

It wasn't long for the four to have to wait. Almost ten minutes of waiting the Jedi Masters asked for the floor to step in.

"Greetings Master Saotome, Master Kenobi. We have a mission for you."

Jedi Master Mace Windu said with a smile.

TBC: In Jedi Samurai: Attack of the clones.

**A/N: Now don't go thinking that because I said what I said makes me a Sith. From what I seen both Jedi and Sith powers come from there emotions. Even Luke wanted to find out the power of the dark Side. What he become after words was probably the most powerful Jedi around.**

**So what if Someone else found away to harness both Dark and Light side of the force? The result is the Jedi Samurai.**

**Like all things there is a balance, and is it possible that Ranma might be a second Chosen one?**

**Only time will tell. But one thing remains. I hate to say it but Ranma will fall at the hands of Darth Vader. But that's not until Ep. III After I done All three Eps I will go back and fits the mistakes I made.**

**Oh and On a Side note. I like the Idea of Anakin having a double bladed Lightsaber. Makes him all that more tougher to bet. I Have Yet to know if I well add the Clone wars. Any ways Look for Ep. II Soon I promise Its going to get Hot for Ranma and his team. ( Hot Being a clue for the Next Sith Lord.) Until Then May The Force be With You.**


End file.
